


Crystals and Cremepuffs

by PeasOFgreeniguess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 10 boys!!, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Autism Spectrum, Coffee Shops, F/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Stretch, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Thebois, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), XReader, blue is sneeky, caffee - Freeform, first fic, nonbinary reader, reader is autistic, sf!papys is sweet boy, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeasOFgreeniguess/pseuds/PeasOFgreeniguess
Summary: you, y/n. just opened your caffe Crystals and CremePuffs, your dream has come true!! when you meet two lively skeletons who you will steal the hearts of along with There brothers. but we are not there yet.i'm not planning on consistent updates because this story was going to just be for me  but if you end up liking it then i'm glad! i hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	1. grand opening!

**Author's Note:**

> hello! before you start reading i have some things i need to say.
> 
> 1\. if you didn't read the tags thus reader is autistic and is purely based on me, anything that the reader does is from personal experience.
> 
> 2\. i'm really bad at punctuation... sorry in advance
> 
> 3\. I HAVE NOT WRITTEN IN OVER 5 YEARS, and NEVER a fanfic before...
> 
> 4\. i'm not going to have a consistent update schedule. it might update tomorrow or it might be 2060 until next chapter, just letting y'all know ahead of time.
> 
> anyways thats all! my tumblr is linked at the end if the chapter! sorry if its short.

“Is it fried?” “... looks like it”

“...so were all stuck here? Fer’ good?” “yup, lets… lets go tell the others i guess…”

Its 5am when your alarm wakes you up, now normally you would be pissed, 5am is early as HELL but today is not a normal day. Today is the official grand opening of your small coffee shop “crystals and creme puffs” where you sell sweet treats, crystals (who wouldn't want to buy food and something shiny) and other creations you make.  
You rush out of bed to put on your favorite outfit and go down stairs.  
you got unbelievably lucky to find this place, a small old building stuffed into a street with buildings just like this one,  
it's a small apartment like building you renovated to be a caffe on the bottom and your home right on the second floor,  
it's many extra rooms you plan to rent out to people.  
You get to the bottom of the stairs in less than a minute, you look at your watch “5:12” enough time for you to prepare the many pastries and double check your decor before you open at 9.  
You turn on your music as you imagine what today might bring every minute making you more and more excited.  
Finally its time to open your doors!

3\. 2. 1!

……………........uh

That would have been more exiting with people there…  
your excitement dies down for a second but you refuse to let your melancholy attitude you normally have set in!  
Its a good day today!  
Now we just wait for customers to come.

As the day progresses you get multiple people come in even a few monsters,  
you sell out of almost all of your sweet treats and even some of the stickers you made and set out near the register.  
Overall today was a good day, as it edges closer to 5pm you start so close up Until you hear the bell ring,  
you come out of the back room in witch you previously were, to see two skeletons who both look like there heads were about to explode at the sight of you, a slight blush of blue and orange across there faces . One was shorter, about 5’5 and wore a plain white shirt and some jeans and around his neck was a bright blue bandana.  
And… and where his eyes stars!? The other skeleton that came in was much taller, about 6’? He wore a similar outfit to the other,  
a white shirt with “pasa-la vista” printed on it and some jeans. He wore a red scarf around his neck.  
They both walked up to the case where you present the best looking pastries you have for that day,  
they end up looking at the displays for a while… 15 whole minutes “while”.  
When they finally chose what they would like they walk up to the register, “SMALL HUMAN, WE ARE READY TO ORDER SOME OF YOUR FINEST SWEET TREATS”  
you walk up to them with your best “hello yes i am neurotypical” smile and get ready to take there order.  
“Hello wellcome to Crystals and CremePuffs, what would you like to order today? We have an opening sale of ‘buy one , get two free’ on everything today!”  
“YES, I WOULD LIKE 8 CREME PUFFS AND…. 2 OF THE GLAZED DOUGHNUTS PLEASE”  
red scarf said. “All-righty then let me get those for you!”  
you walk to the back to get the rather large order for the two, a few seconds later you come back with a small bag for the doughnuts and a box for the puffs, you give the items to the two and bid your farewells.  
You watch them leave down the street.

you don't even know there names yet still, you cant help but hope to see them again...

come visit me on my tumblr!!!

thesmallestbagofideas.tumblr.com


	2. you are too sweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you learn more about monsters and meet some new skellies!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for the kudos! i never expected to get any!   
> here is another short chapter, i hope you have a great rest of your day!!

The two skeletons were the last customers you had today, as you are cleaning out the displays and gathering all of the leftover pastries you have yet to sell you realize something…  
Its all… human food… not one single monster item in the store…

Thats a problem, you decide then and there that this weekend you are going to do all the research you can about monster food and culture!  
You finish closing up the store and head upstairs to your home and get ready for the next day.

You wake up around 9am and start getting ready, putting on a comfy outfit to sit on your couch in and get out your laptop. Throughout the day you learn a-lot about monsters, how they work, what they eat, soul colors, soulmates…

you stop and think about the soulmate article you just read… you never believed in soulmates, then again you never believed in magic yet here we are! You wonder if you have a soulmate…  
what would they be like? What would they like to eat? Would they be a boy? A girl? Nonbinary?

So many questions run though your mind at once you don't quite know how to process them all… the article, written by a “Dr. Alphys” said that it feels like a tug on your soul.. Since you are human could you feel it? Or would it be repressed in a way you wouldn't even notice…   
Oh! Monster food! That would get you out of the “what if i missed my soulmate and will be alone forever” pit you mentally dug!

It's almost 11pm by the time you decide to go to bed, tomorrow you will go to the store and buy some monster food to practice with before you add anything to the menu.

In the morning you put on some clothes to go to the store, you saw when you moved into this city that there are many monster owned shops in the area within walking distance.  
You get to the closest monster owned business to you, it's a simple small town grocery store looking place and it's pretty darn cute. You walk in and you immediately get nervous, you are the only human in this store and it's getting you some curious looks… 

you get your list from your pocket and decide what to tackle first…  
most of the items you need are in the back.   
Thank.   
God.  
it looks like nobody is there right now, as you walk towards where you need to go.   
As you are walking you feel eyes on you, you shrug it off as just your anxiety and continue to the back.  
You find just what you need, flour, eggs, sugar, milk it's all there! You have all your items in the basket except… the sugar… it's on the top shelf, how the hell will you get that on your own without climbing! Fuck… you look around for anyone to help.

all of a sudden a bag of sugar is right next to your face? How did that get there? When you turn around you see another skeleton. They wore a pair of black jeans, a orange turtleneck sweater, and what looks to be a very fluffy jacket, he is looking away bashfully A small bit of orange dusts his cheeks, maybe blush? 

You gently grab the sugar from his hands and look up at the skelleman   
“ uh.. Thanks mr-” “rus!” he blurts out “... just rus” …  
“oh well thank you, rus.”  
his blush grows and he FUCKING DISAPPEARS!?!?! He is just gone!! What? 

You are still wondering what just happened when you walk up to the register where a orange cat monster is working, he looks up at you, sighs and says “hello how can i help you on this wonderful day!! Checking out just these items?!” a fake smile on his face that looks borderline painful… “yeah… just these please” you say, still incredibly confused about what just happened.

The walk home was nice, you decided to put on music as you look at the scenery . As you're walking you bump into what you thought was a lamp post, you look up to see that this is in fact not a lamp post but the same fluffy skeleton you ran into at the store! Next to him stood a smaller skeleton, he wore a dark grey sweater, black pants, and on his neck, a bright red scarf. He was about to yell at you but stopped… a dash of red appearing on his face, he looked at rus and then looked back at you. At this point you realize that you should probably take out your earbuds and say hello as you do you hear rus say, “See i told ya… its them”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> if you see any errors feel free to let me know so i can fix them!
> 
> come visit me on my tumblr!  
> https://thesmallestbagofideas.tumblr.com/


	3. rough around the edges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABY!!
> 
> hi its been over a month sorry bout that i hope you guys are still around
> 
> btw comments make me work faster so if you want more chapters thennnnn.... yanno just a idea hahahaha anyways 
> 
> come see me on tumblr at beansnpeas

the short skeleton looks at you and back at Rus, he whispers something to him that you didn't end up catching.  
you put on a smile and turn to the taller "hey Rus, nice seeing you so soon..." this situation is quite uncomfortable, you think.

Rus elbows the other and turns to you "heyyy youuu-" "y/n" "oh umm y/n nice to see you too?" sweat drips down his skull and he looks as if he is going to pass out, right as he was about to what looks like cry the smaller skeleton broke out of his trance, shakes off, and puts a pleasant smile on his face "AHEM, SORRY ABOUT HIM- I AM BLACK AND THIS IS MY BROTHER RUS, WHOM IT LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE MET ALREADY" brothers? that explains some things i guess.

you turn to him and introduce yourself "yes im y/n, i spoke to him briefly, he helped me at the store around the corner, that hight really comes in handy at times" YES a joke, that will help! He gives a deep chuckle at that and nods his head, "INDEED IT DOES BUT ALLONG WITH HIS HIGHT COMES EXTREME CLUMSYNES" Rus whips his head to his brother clearly embarrassed, you give a laugh an he turns you you again. you swear you see little hearts in both the boys eyes for a second, maybe you should get home and rest if you are seeing things already.  
but before you can mention the fact that you should get home Rus catches your attention "uH, YOU work at that caffe right? crystals and cremepuffs?" this catches you off guard, how did he know? "yeah i do, i own the business? how did you know?" if he had a tail you swear he would be wagging it, "OH uh some- cousins came buy and bought some pastries..." you think back to yesterday and how those two other skeletons came by, is that who they are talking bout? "oh you know i do remember some skeletons coming in yesterday" he perks up at that, maybe he just wanted to see you again or something? you certainly wouldn't mind. he seems nice enough.

you three talk for a little while longer before you bid each other your goodbye and go on your separate ways, once you get home you get ready for bed and unpack the monster food you just bought you get into bed and dream of bones.

the next morning you wake up early and head down to the store, you pull out your notebook and start experimenting in making human food into monster- once the clock hits 9o'clock you unlock the doors and set out of the monster cupcakes that you had just baked, you go in the back to finish the batter of the test monster doughnuts, once you have all 12 baked and put on a drying rack the door rings. you walk to the front secretly hoping that it was one of the skeletons you met. unfortunately it was just a human who wanted a cake for some kids birthday, while you are writing down this persons order another enters and this time it is a skeleton! this time its the blue scarfed one again and a taller one in a orange hoodie and a hunched back, the smaller one looks around and when he spots you his eyes light up, he turns to orange hoodie and "whispers" something to him... even if it was quite loud you didn't hear any clear words. the two step in line behind the human. once you have the humans order set up its the skeletons turn, "HELLO AGAIN!" you smile a genuine smile and wave a small hello "hi its nice to see you again, i think its safe to assume you liked the treats since you came back mister..." "OH MY WORD I NEVER TOLD YOU MY NAME!! HOW IDIOTIC OF ME I AM SO SORRY, I AM BLUE AND THIS IS MY BROTHER STRETCH" stretch gives a small smile and a wave "sup" "ah well that helps thank you, nice to see you again Blue and stretch, what can i get for you?" 

"MY BROTHER AND I WOULD LIKE TO TRY YOUR PEACH PIES" stretch gives his brother a look ad blue looks incredibly smug about something... "alright one peach pie and anything else?" stretch looks at the display for a second and decides on getting two carrot cake monster cupcakes. you start packing the order when you decide to bring up Rus and black "oh i saw some other skeletons yesterday,Black and Rus, they said you were cousins?" they both look surprised then it turns to nervousness, "OH? THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU DID THEY?" now its your turn to look surprised "what no? Rus actually helped me get some things at the store, the actually were really nice? why?" Blue gives a sigh of relief and stretch becomes less tense "OH THANK STARS, THAT WAS NICE OF THEM- I GUESS... BUT YES WE ARE UH- COUSINS, WE ACTUALLY HAVE 10 INCLUDING US" you jerk up from boxing the pie to look at them "10!!! oh my god thats so many! do you all live together?" stretch answers this time "yep, might come by soon- uh be careful around some though, red and edge. they are a little-" "STANDOFFISH" blue buts in "oh alright then.. i will keep a eye out i guess" they both look satisfied by your answer, you finish packing and give them the boxes. they pay and thank you for the treats and leave. you are happy you get to meet someone new- i guess you can knock out 5/10 skeletons. 

you finish the day with a large amount of sales, most of the people you sold to yesterday came back again. you hope some will become regulars! you close when the day is done you clean the store and talk to some friends online before you get to bed. next time you should invite the skeletons to come over for dinner, they seem nice and you kinda want to get to know them. its almost like your SOUL is telling you to become closer to them... huh weird. that is the last thing you think before you fall into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT!!!! 
> 
> i told you that updates will be wack
> 
> have a nice day/night  
> please remember comments make me sanic at writing
> 
> I LOVE YALL
> 
> thanks for the hits!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some music, tics, and dinner guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel really bad for how short capters are but BRAIN ONLY WORK SMALL-
> 
> thank you for all your comments they really do help motivate me.

Today you wakeup without the sound of your alarm, you look at the calendar to see its the week end!!   
You open in the afternoons on weekends so you have some free time! You get up and do your morning rutine and think about what you open at 2pm, its about 9 am so you have 4 hours of extra time.   
You went out recently and you don't feel like masking for more than you need to and your home isn't that entertaining... maybe you should go for a walk and listen to your playlists? yeah that sounds fun.  
you put on some shoes and head out,  
you start walking when you remember if you go left you could stop by muffets and grab some coffee? as you are walking you don't really pay attention to anything after a while,  
your music starts to take over your brain and you just start imagining your little words you created in time with the beat of your songs,  
as you walk you tic, most don't pay mind except for one tall skeleton you met a few days ago.   
Papyrus saw you walking by and wanted to say hi, but then he saw your head do this little twitch? that looks like it would hurt,   
he thinks of ways to ask if you are ok without being weird.... might as well just go for it. He taps on your shoulder, you jump and take your earbuds out "can i help you?"  
you say with that wonderful voice of yours, he could listen to it all day.  
After all you are his soulmate- along with the 9 other skeletons he lives with.  
"EH- YES HELLO MIX I SAW YOU WALKING AND NOTICED YOUR HEAD DOING A WEIRD TWITCH AND IT LOOKED QUITE PAINFUL... I WANTED TO ASK IF YOU WERE ALRIGHT ALLONG WITH SAYING HELLO!"   
You look confused for a second and then realize what he is asking,   
"Oh! uh no they don't hurt... well at least not to much, those are my tics don't worry though i'm ok"   
He still looks a little confused you don't really want to explain all of your mental shit to him right now so you just leave it.   
"OH OK WELL IF YOUR OK THEN IM OK! IT WAS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he looks at you with hesitance as he goes to leave,  
almost as if he wants to just pick you up and take you with him, its kinda cute. you look at your phone to see it is now 11:00 time to start walking back i guess.

You get back just in time to start preparing your goods and to do one last clean of the store then you unlock the doors.   
Nothing new happens today, some regulars came in and even a little old lady with her grandkids came by, you gave them all a free cookie.  
You again find yourself unconsciously hoping for one of the skeletons you met to come by but unfortunately none do.  
You decide that if you think about them this much might aswel become friends with them? You make a plan so that next time you see anyone to invite them to a game night at your house-   
or at least a phone number... You close up shop like normal and make some dinner, you wanted to make something nice today so you use the downstairs shop kitchen,  
you grab a cook book and look through to see what you want today when you hear a loud THUMP!.  
you look towards the door where you heard the noise to see two skeletons, one whom you met- Stretch, and another in a blue hoodie and pink slippers. They were knocking at your door?   
you come to the door with a confused look, thats when Stretch points to the closed sign on you door, the blue one looks at it, looks back at you and then to Stretch, his cheeks start to grow blue witch you can only assume is blush.  
You kinda want to let them in... so you unlock the door and open it with a smile  
"want to join me for dinner?" they look at you in surprise and the blue one is the first to speak. "uh yeah that would be nice... sorry to come by when you are closed- its just- well our brothers were cooking and they are..."  
stretch joins in "they are still in the learning stages of edible food... we came by because we wanted something that tastes like real food- we can go somewhere else though"  
you giggle as you imaging the little ball of energy blue cooking. "No no its fine, i was just about to make something, come join me?" and just like that you have some guests over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh i have a blog called skelleboyheadcannons with headcannons if you wanna check it out... my writing is better there for some reason https://skelleboy-headcannons.tumblr.com/


End file.
